Hybrid Sphere Doomer
The Hybrid Sphere Doomer is a major genetically modified Sphere Doomer/Dark Matter hybrid that will appear in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres as one of the major antagonists. It was born from the result of combining Sphere Doomer and Dark Matter DNA 5 years before the series began when the Halcandrans caught some Dark Matter creatures and used them for experiments of making Doomers with Dark Matter DNA that was done by Elazar. However, the Hybrid Sphere Doomer itself was the only survivor of the experiments. It usually resides in the Doomer Dimension with it's Doomer brethren. Appearance The Hybrid Sphere Doomer has a lot of similarities to it's Sphere Doomer brethren along with some similarities to the Dark Matter creatures whose DNA was used to create it. It is a pale black in color like most members of Dark Matter, orange round tipped feathers on top of it's head similar to those orange orbs seen on Minion Matter, wings that are similar in appearance to 0's Soul Form wings, tail feathers with a 6 feathers being long with one of them being the longest and it has dark lavender eyes. Gallery Main Gallery File:Possessed_Rippla.png|Artwork of the Hybrid Sphere Doomer possessing Rippla with a picture of the beast chasing Rippla in her subconscious. File:The_Emperor_of_Halcandra2.png|Artwork featuring Magolor and the Doomers. The Hybrid Sphere Doomer is in the portal as a silhouette. Other Artwork Behavior Much like it's fellow Doomers, the Hybrid Sphere Doomer is a aggressive beast that attacks either on it's own or by the command of the wielder of the Conqueror's Crown and his/her followers. However, due to the deaths of it's siblings and that it's fellow Doomers fear it, the Dark Sphere Doomer is extremely hostile and violent towards others even it's fellow Doomers. Abilities Like it's fellow Doomers, the Hybrid Sphere Doomer can shoot energy balls from it's mouth at it's enemies and it's wings allow it to fly. As a Doomer, it will follow the orders of the wielder of the Conqueror's Crown as well as his/her followers and it can enter and leave the Doomer Dimension at will. Much like Dark Matter and it's fellow Doomers, the Dark Sphere Doomer can withstand being in outer space. As it has Dark Matter DNA, the Dark Sphere Doomer also can possess other beings and control them against their will and it is vulnerable to Pure Crystals as well. History Past The Hybrid Sphere Doomer was born on Planet Halcandra 5 years prior to the beginning of the series by combining Sphere Doomer and Dark Matter DNA in a experiment by Elazar. It did have siblings but they are all died, making it the only survivor. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres'' The Hybrid Sphere Doomer will make it's debut at some point in this installment in the series and so far it's only current role in the story is that Magolor would summon it and command it to possess Rippla, much to the horror of the Dream Warriors and the Fairies that might be present during the battle. Relationships Halcandran Army As Magolor possesses the Conqueror's Crown and that the Hybrid Sphere Doomer is a Doomer, it will follow any order given to it without hesitation either if the person is Magolor himself or someone who is in his army. Trivia *It is the second genderless character in the series, the first being Miracle Matter. *The Hybrid Sphere Doomer is the youngest character to date in the series, being only 5 years old. **It is also the youngest antagonist to date in the series, taking the spot from Marx. *The Dark Sphere Doomer is the second hybrid creature to be seen in the series, the first being the Slasher Croctle. Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Doomers Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Creature Antagonists Category:Dark Matter Creatures Category:Genderless Characters Category:Bio Engineered Creatures